


Let me see them

by FernShaw



Series: Lacenet week [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Ze'mer always talked about the stars to her lover. Sadly, none of them could see the thing they craved the most. Still, Hornet is curious about it.Lacenet week day 3 (Starry eyed)
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Series: Lacenet week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Let me see them

"One day... I hope I'll be able to watch the stars."

A little red cloak moved her head to the left, watching a young mantis letting herself get comfortable, her back against a multitude of small mushrooms. 

"What's a star ?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure. But Ze'mer told me about it a long time ago. She said somewhere in the world, there is a place that is so high on the ground that the ceiling is not even touchable. It's a very strange ceiling, sometimes very bright but sometimes very dark. And when it's dark, Ze'mer told me that you could see stars. They're little lights in the big ceiling that shine forever, and they could even grant wishes if you really want it. She told me it was beautiful, just like me. I hope I get to see it so I can tell that she's as beautiful as a star once I know what it looks like." 

"Do you think I could see the stars too ?"

"I don't know Hornet ... Do you want to ? Me and Ze'mer could bring you up there to see them. And then we could see the stars together."

"I would really like it."

Hornet had heard about the stars one before. It was ... A king time ago. A friend told her about it. It seemed like some kind of legend, something you would tell a hatchling to let them fall asleep. Hornet knew that getting attached to dreams was a bad idea in Hallownest so she just ... Let go. Neither Ze'mer nor her lover could see the stars. It was just a distant dream carved inside of a now empty husk. But today ... Hornet would see them. 

"We'll be up there soon. Are you still alright ? We can take a pause if you need one."

"I appreciate it, but no thank you Lace. I'm still fine and I can still climb up here."

"Huh. No problem then. You know, since you came from Hallownest, I wasn't expecting you to know about the stars. Usually kingdoms that are as profound as this one can barely even imagine a concept of what the sky is."

"I was tolf about it. Once. Let's say ... It was vague. But it made me curious. So I'm willing to learn more and to see it with my own eyes."

"I see. Well you will, in a few minutes. Trust me, the stars last for hours. They won't get away so you'll be able to stay as long as you want."

"Are they really that beautiful ?"

"I would say yes, but ... I guess it depends on who seeks them. Most people like them for a moment but they quickly become bored. But for me ... It's impossible to get bored. Each time I go up here, I like it even more. It's really relaxing to watch and the cold air that goes along with it is pretty nice."

"I guess I'll see what will they bring once I'm up here."

"That's the spirit."

The two girls climb up until they get off a big hole in the roof. And then, Hornet sees something. A dark blue place illuminated by billions of little lights shinning over her head. It's incredible. It's gorgeous. 

"Is that..."

"Yup. All of theses are stars. We don't know exactly how do they work nor why are they here but... They're pretty. Just like you when you watch them."

Hornet snickers and grabs Lace's hand, sits on the floor and moves her head upwards once again to just observe. She feels at peace, like watched by some kind of reassuring presence. 

Ze'mer was right. The stars were beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Woopsies I couldn't post that yesterday due to health problem


End file.
